Did You Ever?
by Navy Babe
Summary: When Mac goes to McMurphy's to sing away her problems, someone who wasn't supposed to hear her song, does. (Does that make any sense?)
1. Default Chapter

Did You Ever? Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I came upon this song one day looking up lyrics to songs, just cuz I wanted to. The second I read the lyrics, I knew I had to turn it into a songfic. I'm having a brief period of writer's block, sorry. Also, I know that the JAG crew doesn't go to McMurphy's anymore, let's just pretend that they do, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters do not belong to me. The song 'Did You Ever Love Somebody' is sung by Jessica Simpson, and I'm not sure who it belongs to, but it's not me.  
  
Mac entered the bar, for once, not longing for a drink. It was strange, when she was in this kind of mood, she walked into a bar looking for a drink. She wasn't sure why, but this time, this time it was different. She knew that it was open mic (A/N: Like microphone, not Mic her ex) night at McMurphy's, and she really wanted to sing.  
  
She went up to the coordinator for the night, and put in her name. She was told that she was on in fifteen minutes, so she decided to go get a drink. "One tonic water with a twist of lime, please." She didn't notice the tall dark-haired man at the end of the bar, and he didn't notice her.  
  
Mac finished her drink, and went to the temporary 'backstage' area. She gave the DJ the tape, and started to warm up her voice.  
  
"Now, McMurphy's is pleased to welcome, Ms. Sarah Mackenzie! She'll be singing 'Did You Ever Love Somebody', by Jessica Simpson. Now give it up for Sarah!" The dark-haired man's head jerked up at the mention of his best friend's name.  
  
Mac walked up on the makeshift stage, with as much confidence that she could muster. She adjusted the microphone to her needs, and cleared her throat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she heard the intro. to the song.  
  
'Did you ever love somebody?  
  
So much that the earth moved  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Even though it hurt to'  
  
She remembered the many times that she had felt this way, about a certain Sailor. She loved him so much that it hurt.  
  
'Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Nothing else your heart could do  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Who never knew  
  
Did you ever lay your head down  
  
On the shoulder of a good friend  
  
And then had to look away somehow  
  
Had to hide the way you felt for them'  
  
So many times, he had offered her comfort, and she felt that she was about to self-combust because she couldn't keep it hidden any longer. She continued to sing her cares away.  
  
'Have you ever prayed the day would come  
  
You'd hear them say they feel it too  
  
Did you ever love someone?  
  
Who never knew  
  
I do.'  
  
It was then that she opened her eyes, and looked out into the crowd. Most of the patrons of the bar were mesmerized by her deep sultry voice. Her gaze landed on one man, at the bar. It was him. He was watching her intently, like they were the only people in the bar.  
  
'Oh no Mackenzie, how come you didn't see him? Let's just hope he feels the same way.' Mac locked eyes with him, and continued to sing.  
  
'And if you did  
  
Well you know I'd understand  
  
I could, I would  
  
More than anybody can  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
So much that the earth moved  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Even though it hurt to  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Nothing else your heart could do  
  
Did you ever love somebody?'  
  
'Like I love you  
  
Like I love you  
  
Like I love you'  
  
She sung the last lines of the song, with so much emotion, that some of the people in the bar actually had tears in their eyes. She took a deep breath, and bowed slightly. She stepped off the stage. She rushed out to the bar, looking wildly for him. She couldn't find his familiar frame anywhere. She called the bartender over.  
  
"Um, there was a guy just here, he's a regular here. Do you know if he left already?"  
  
"Yep, he already left. Just paid his tab, right after you were through singing in fact. Good job by the way." Mac barely had time to thank him before she was out the door. Surely enough, his Lexus SUV was gone.  
  
Mac slumped against the door to her 'vette. He had heard her sing, then left. Did that mean he didn't want to talk to her, that he didn't feel the same way?  
  
'I have to go to him. It's gonna drive me crazy if I don't know how he feels. Even if he doesn't feel the same.' With that, she found the keys to the 'vette, and got in. She revved up the car, and started on her way to the apartment near Union Station.  
  
Author's Notes cont.: I'm trying to be all mysterious about the Sailor's identity, but if you've read any of my other stories, I'm guessing it's painfully obvious who it is. This is only a two-chapter fic, I think, so the next chapter should be the end. Hope you guys like it! Did you know that it is really hard to write a songfic to a song that you've never heard before? 


	2. Chapter 2

Did You Ever? Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: I think that this is the last chapter of this particular story. I'm not sure, since I'm sitting here, writing whatever comes to mind. Also I was wondering if anyone was interested in betaing (sp?) for me? Usually I'm a pretty good editor, but sometimes I need another person's opinion. I could try to return the favor, for anyone that wants me to. On with the story!  
  
  
  
Mac was tapping her fingers against the steering wheel of the car. She was stopped at a red light, it seemed like the millionth that she had hit on her way to Harm's. (A/N: Guess it's the end of the "mysterious" *snickers * thing, huh?) 'Does it always take this long to go from red to green?' She wondered. Finally, the light turned green.  
  
Mac slammed her foot on the gas, and sped off towards her destination again. If she squinted, she could see the silhouette of his building. All too soon, the ride over was through. Mac chuckled to herself. 'Wasn't I just ordering the light to change, now I'm thinking that the drive was to short? I need to make up my mind.'  
  
She took a deep breath, and tried to put up her strong Marine façade, the one that would protect her. But for some reason, she just couldn't muster it. So she started up to his apartment, a vulnerable Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
'Mackenzie, please just knock on the stupid door!' She told herself. She was in front of Harm's loft's door. She was debating with herself whether to knock or not. 'What an interesting door Harm has. No, Mackenzie, just knock! Don't examine his door!' She gave in, and knocked on the door.  
  
She was seriously thinking about running, right after she heard herself knock, but her feet refused to follow orders. She could hear Harm approach the door, and she could picture him looking through the peephole. She heard the door unlock, and then, Harmon Rabb Jr. was standing in front of her.  
  
Harm smiled softly at Mac. "Hey Mac c'mon in." He opened the door wider so that Mac could get in. 'Was it really him at the bar? 'Cuz he seems way to calm.' Mac thought, as she entered his apartment.  
  
She sat down on his couch, and waited for him to speak. It didn't look like he was going to open his mouth any time soon, so Mac decided that she would have to take the first step. 'Typical.' She thought.  
  
"So you were at McMurphy's tonight, right? Hear any interesting acts?" Mac was going for the subtle approach, so she wouldn't scare him away.  
  
Harm recognized the approach. "Mac, I won't run, besides this is my apartment, I doubt I'd run out." Mac blushed. "And yes, I did hear a very interesting act. Sarah something was her name." His eyes were teasing. Mac was fuming.  
  
"I came over here because I thought that you understood the meaning of the song! I expected to finally have that talk that we've been meaning to have! I didn't come here to tease!" Her hands were shaking from either anger, or sadness, even Mac couldn't tell. "I can't believe I came here!" Mac said, while storming out of the apartment.  
  
"Mac wait!" Harm shouted, but it was too late. The only thing that answered him was the slamming of the door. For once in his life, he didn't hesitate when it came to Mac. He rushed out the door to catch her.  
  
It turns out that she didn't go very far. Harm found her, sitting outside his apartment, crying. He knelt down to her level, and took her into his arms.  
  
"Let go of me Commander!" She sobbed, struggling against his strong arms. But Harm refused to let go. Finally her sobs were reduced to silent tears. "Please just leave me alone Harm." Well that was a bit of an improvement, at least she was using his first name.  
  
"Mac- Sarah, I'm sorry. Sarah, just please come back inside, and we'll talk about it. I do understand the song, and what it means for us." He looked at her with the puppy eyes that she couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine." She let Harm help her up, and followed him into the apartment. The tension in the room was so thick, that you could cut it with a knife. How Harm wanted to make that tension go away. She turned to him, and his heart broke at the sight of her tear-stained face.  
  
He approached her with caution. He stopped when they were toe to toe. He reached out to brush away the few remaining tears. "I love you so much, but all I seem to do is make you cry." Harm murmured, almost to himself.  
  
"As long as you're here to wipe away the tears. . . " Mac let her voice trail off. She looked up at him with a watery smile. "I'm sorry about freaking out on you like that. I know that you were trying to make me comfortable, I just. . . I don't know. I'm just afraid of what tonight may or may not bring." She looked so vulnerable, standing there, her eyes still shiny with her tears.  
  
Harm couldn't seem to stop himself, as he gathered her into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of Harm's neck. Harm took a deep breath. "I love you Sarah." He said quietly. She didn't reply, so he thought that she hadn't heard it. He was about to say it again, when he heard her.  
  
"I love you too Harm." She looked up from his neck. She gave him a radiant smile. In return he gave her a full-fledged flyboy smile. He leaned down and gently kissed her. She sighed into his mouth.  
  
When they broke apart, she reluctantly wiggled out of Harm's embrace. "We have work tomorrow." She looked at him, pleading with him to understand. He nodded slightly.  
  
"You're right. I love you Sarah." He walked her to the door, and put his hand on the doorknob. She leaned up, and lightly brushed her lips with his.  
  
"Love you too." Harm turned the knob, and opened the door. Mac squared her shoulders, and walked out the door, determined not to look back. She knew that if she did, one look into Harm's eyes, and she'd rush back to him, and spend the rest of the night tangled in his arms.  
  
Harm watched her walk down the hall to the stairs, the elevator wasn't working again. Tomorrow would be work as usual, but the night was a completely different story.  
  
A/N cont.: So what did you guys think? Please review and share any comments with me! Oh and before I forget, I would like to thank Nighthawk, Harms-Marine, and especially Noelle! You guys have been the best! You really encourage me to write, and I've enjoyed reading your e-mails and reviews! I luv you guys! 


End file.
